


Special Delivery (subway edition) (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Baby Werewolves, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, subway baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —¿Estás qué? —Stiles grita.Derek sacude el teléfono lejos de su oreja y espera unos segundos antes de volver a ponerlo. —Estoy adoptando el bebé que encontré en el metro el mes pasado, —repite.





	Special Delivery (subway edition) (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Delivery (subway edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371343) by [Fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly). 



> gracias a Fiannly por dar permiso a traducir sus obras, os dejo una preciosa recien sacada del horno ^^
> 
> Espero ke os guste.

Lo último que Derek quiere es regresar a Nueva York y ser asaltado por los recuerdos de Laura y sus últimos momentos de paz juntos antes de irse a Beacon Hills y todo se fue al infierno. Pero cuando recibe una llamada de un propietario iracundo de un almacén que dice que el lugar está siendo demolido y si quiere sus cosas que venga a buscarlas, Derek decide absorberlo y lidiar con las pilas de sus cosas que ha estado ignorando. Por cerca de cuatro años. Derek odia los aviones, pero odia conducir en el tráfico de Nueva York aún más, por lo que se toma unos días de descanso y sufre a través del aire reciclado de un vuelo allí.

Derek se deshace de todo y espera estar en un vuelo de regreso a Beacon Hills al día siguiente. Toma la decisión de regresar en el metro de regreso a su hotel y, a través del ruido de las personas que gritan en el vagón del metro, oye el sonido de un bebé angustiado. Todo después de eso es un arrebato de su lobo que se pone de pie, Derek se abre paso entre la multitud hacia el sonido, llama al 911 y da su declaración a los oficiales mientras ve a la niña desaparecer en una ambulancia. Los oficiales toman su información de contacto, dicen que se pondrán en contacto si hay alguna pregunta, luego se queda solo en la acera y ve cómo el coche de la policía desaparece entre el tráfico.

Está ansioso e irritable durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Beacon Hills.

Derek recibe una llamada de la oficina de un juez tres semanas después. Quieren que le repita al juez cómo la encontró, para el registro oficial, así que vuela de regreso a Nueva York. Se viste apropiadamente para eso, dejando su nueva chaqueta de cuero en la habitación de su hotel porque sabe cómo ser un adulto, a pesar de que Stiles se burla.

El juez resulta ser una mujer mayor con ojos agudos, y Derek siente que el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se levanta cuando entra en su habitación. Ella le da la mano y le sonríe como si supiera que él puede sentir la magia de la brujería a su alrededor como un rizo felino alrededor de los tobillos de su dueño. Él le da a ella la misma versión editada que originalmente le dio a la policía, porque no es como si pudiera decirle a los oficiales que escuchó el claro gemido que solo los bebés tenían a través de una multitud ruidosa. Ella toma notas en los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio mientras él habla. Cuando termina, ella no da ninguna indicación de que se le permita irse, así que se queda sentado y trata de no sentirse incómodo. Desearía tener su chaqueta, así que al menos tendría algo de armadura entre ellos.

Volver a contar la historia, despierta los recuerdos de ese día, y Derek no puede evitar pensar en lo pequeño que había sido el bebé cuando la levantó y la envolvió en su vieja chaqueta. Cómo se había quedado en silencio cuando sintió que él era como ella. No es un padre, pero al menos familiar. Un bebé humano habría sucumbido al clima helado de enero. Había un chorrito de sangre en el trozo de sábana donde la dejaron, y él asumió que tenía que ser de la madre. No era el mismo olor que el del bebé, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ser un pariente. De alguna manera, había encontrado la mentalidad para llamar a la policía a través de su lobo aullando peligro, porque no había forma de que una madre dejara a su hijo voluntariamente, especialmente no una madre de hombre lobo. Luego los paramédicos la tomaron de sus brazos, con su chaqueta de cuero y todo, mientras él daba su declaración a la policía y esa fue la última vez que la vio. Trató de enfatizar a los oficiales que ella necesitaba tener protección, pero no era como si pudiera decirles que era porque los cazadores podrían tratar de lastimarla.

Nunca le dijo a Stiles que había llamado al hospital un par de veces a la semana para ver si estaba bien. Nunca le dieron ninguna información, no importa cuánto amenazó o, eventualmente, suplicó. La encontró, se le debería permitir saber que ella estaba bien.

Derek todavía podría estar un poco irritado por eso.

La juez se aclara la garganta, y le hace retroceder hasta el presente. Ella lo mira fijamente, con aspecto contemplativo, y él se obliga a no mostrar su incomodidad por haber sido sorprendido.

—¿Algo está mal?—, Pregunta ella, no desagradable.

Derek niega con la cabeza, pero cuando su expresión no cambia, pregunta: —¿Algún familiar se presentó?

—Hice averiguaciones. La gente desaparece todos los días —, dice con cuidado, sabiendo que él leerá entre líneas. Derek quiere preguntar si se trataba de cazadores, si ella sabe quién, si saben que se perdieron un bebé.

—Al menos la pondrán en una familia que ... entiende, ¿no es así?

—Desafortunadamente no—, dice ella con un suspiro. —Ella está en el sistema como un bebé normal sin reclamar.

Los ojos de Derek se abren. —¿Sabrá su familia adoptiva que ella….? “Se retira, sin saber qué tan seguros están con los detalles, incluso si están solos en sus aposentos.

—¿Especial?— Ofrece ella.

Derek asiente.

—Probablemente no. Simplemente no tenemos el sistema de apoyo para atender a los huérfanos con este tipo de necesidad especial. “Ella lo mira por encima de sus gafas. —A menos que haya alguien que entienda.

Derek sabe inmediatamente lo que está implicando. Pero es un bebé. Derek no sabe nada acerca de cuidar a un bebé, y Stiles acaba de comenzar su segundo año de universidad. Si Stiles incluso quisiera ayudar. Derek sabe que Stiles ama a los niños, pero nunca han hablado de niños. O incluso de matrimonio.

Pero Derek recuerda lo que era tener a toda su familia reducida a solo dos personas. Este bebé ni siquiera tiene eso, pero él podría dárselo. La manada es fuerte ahora, y el territorio de Hale está seguro otra vez. Aprendió a ser un buen alfa, puede aprender a cuidar a un bebé.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer?

****

Derek espera hasta que regrese a su hotel para llamar a Stiles.

—¿Estás qué?— Stiles grita.

Derek sacude el teléfono lejos de su oreja y espera unos segundos antes de volver a ponerlo. —Estoy adoptando el bebé que encontré en el metro el mes pasado—, repite.

—¿Me estás haciendo una broma?— Stiles suena más sorprendido que enojado, al menos. Después de haber pasado tanto juntos, Derek ya conoce cada variación de su voz enojada. Recopila todo lo que puede sobre Stiles, tiene cada sonrisa y tono de voz escondido en el espacio debajo de su esternón para su custodia.

—Stiles—, Derek dice suavemente cuando Stiles no continúa. —Ella no tiene a nadie—. Stiles se queda callado y Derek espera que su silencio signifique que Stiles lo está pensando en lugar de considerar la forma más fácil de deshacerse de él. Han estado oficialmente juntos desde que Stiles se graduó de la escuela secundaria, y él sabe que Stiles lo ama, pero Derek todavía se pregunta a veces cuando Stiles se pondrá de pie y seguirá adelante. Tal vez esta sea la gota final.

Derek cae al final de la cama y cierra los ojos mientras espera. Puede escuchar el sonido de la respiración de Stiles y el golpecito de sus pies contra el piso de madera mientras camina alrededor de su sala de estar. Él entenderá si Stiles le dice que se vaya a la mierda. Él tiene una carga completa de cursos universitarios que ya está ocupando casi todo su tiempo, y lo último que necesita es otra distracción.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles después de dos minutos completos. (Derek los contó.) —Está bien. Podemos hacer esto.

Nosotros.

Derek apenas puede respirar por cuánto ama a este hombre. Se cae de espaldas sobre la cama y mira fijamente la pintura descascarada del techo.

—¿Estás seguro?—, Pregunta.

—Bueno, esperaba hablar de niños en algún momento, pero no así—, dice Stiles, y Derek puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, puede imaginárselo en su mente. —Solo tengo que reorganizar todo en mi plan de diez años. Literalmente todo, y es un gran problema. No esperaba que los niños entraran hasta después de graduarme, como muy pronto.

—Lo siento—, Derek se las arregla para ahogarse mientras trata de calmar a las mariposas que corren a través de su estómago. ¿Stiles pensó en tener hijos? Pensó en su futuro juntos tan lejos. Derek hace a un lado cuidadosamente las implicaciones de eso y lo encuadra cuidadosamente para que se lo piense más tarde.

—Ni siquiera empieces a lamentar la adopción de un bebe sin hogar. ¿Pudiste verla?

—Aún no. El juez dijo que recibiré una visita para el fin de semana —. Derek escucha el sonido de las teclas de la computadora. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Llegando allí, duh. Estoy comprando el billete de avión. Mi vuelo sale en la mañana.

—No tienes que...

—Uh, sí, lo hago—, Stiles lo interrumpe. —Quiero conocer a nuestro nuevo bebé, y el juez probablemente necesita que firme los papeles o algo. Investigaré eso esta noche. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Derek se queda atascado en ‘nuestro nuevo bebé’ por un segundo, luego el resto de las palabras de Stiles se registran. Se sienta y arruga la nariz en la habitación. —Aquí no.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿dónde? —Stiles se ríe.

—Te enviaré la dirección cuando la encuentre—, dice Derek mientras agarra su chaqueta y su bolsa de lona. Ni siquiera se había molestado en desempacar. Este motel estaría bien si solo fuera él ‘se hubiera quedado en sitios peores cuando viajó con Laura’, pero si Stiles también se queda, entonces definitivamente se está cambiando a un lugar mejor.

****

Stiles atrae a Derek en un prolongado beso en el momento en que está a su alcance, porque es un imbécil que sabe cuán débil es Derek para que Stiles apunte su reclamo en público. Stiles sonríe a sabiendas contra su boca, luego Derek se encuentra llevando el equipaje de Stiles y siendo remolcado hacia la salida del aeropuerto. —Vamos, papá. Vamos a buscarnos un bebé del metro.

—No la estás llamando así.

—Ella es la mitad de mi hijo, la llamaré como quiera—. Stiles le sonríe. Se convierte en algo más suave, con un indicio de preocupación cuando Derek entrelaza sus dedos y los mantiene apretados. —Derek, ¿estás bien?

—Sí—. Derek le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y lo dice en serio. Derek está más bien de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. —¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

—Mientras lo necesite. Le envié un correo electrónico a mis profesores que tengo una emergencia familiar, lo que técnicamente no es una mentira. La emergencia es que estamos aumentando bruscamente a nuestra familia.

****

Stiles maneja el viaje a la casa de acogida mejor que Derek. Él irradia emoción y Derek intenta imitarlo para que Stiles no vea lo nervioso que está. El juez prácticamente le entregó una niña, pero Derek tuvo días para preocuparse por lo que podría salir mal. ¿Podría la familia de acogida de alguna manera evitar que él la adoptara? ¿Qué pasa si él los ofende de alguna manera y convencen al juez para que cambie de opinión? ¿Y si él la deja caer?

La casa de acogida está en los suburbios, y Derek aprecia cómo el aire está más limpio. La ciudad no es lugar para un bebé hombre lobo que tiene apenas 3 meses y no tiene práctica para manejar el asalto de los olores y el ruido. Derek se encuentra cada vez más tenso a medida que se acercan. Alquiló un automóvil para el viaje corto y Stiles se siente cómodo en el asiento del pasajero, leyendo unos cuantos papeles que imprimió en el hotel.

Oye a la niña llorar incluso antes de llegar a la casa, y ella solo parece aumentar de volumen cuando él se detiene en el camino de entrada. Stiles le agarra la mano y lo aprieta como nada más ha podido.

—Estará bien—, dice Stiles.

—Puedo escucharla—, se queja Derek. —Ella está molesta.

—Entonces vamos a arreglarlo.

El trabajador social abre la puerta y los invita a entrar con una sonrisa. La madre adoptiva, una pequeña mujer con el pelo rojo recogido en un moño revuelto, está acunando a una niña en una de las sillas de la sala. Se presenta a sí misma como Pam, y tiene un aire de calma a su alrededor, a pesar del bebé que llora en sus brazos. Derek le gusta ella de inmediato.

—Tengo una niña descontenta, me temo—, dice Pam mientras se levanta y la mueve suavemente de lado a lado. —La única vez que no llora es cuando está comiendo o durmiendo.

—¿Puedo abrazarla?— El temor de Derek de dejarla caer o parecer grosero se ve opacado por la necesidad de su lobo de estar en contacto con el futuro miembro de su manada. Necesita saber que está bien.

—Por supuesto—. Pam no parece ofendida y se le entrega con una sonrisa gentil. Derek la tiene cerca y el llanto de la niña disminuye hasta los gemidos que recuerda del día en el metro, luego ella se calla por completo.

—Wow, esta es la primera vez que se queda callada por más de unos pocos minutos—, dice Pam con un poco de asombro. —Parece que ustedes están destinados a serlo.

Stiles se apoya en su hombro y toca el mechón de vello pálido y suave en la parte superior de la cabeza de la niña. Derek sabe que probablemente esté ansioso por abrazarla, pero no puede entregarla todavía.

—¿Ella tiene un nombre?— Stiles le pregunta a Pam.

—La hemos estado llamando Caroline.

A Derek no le gusta eso, pero asiente para ser cortés. Decide seguir llamando a la niña en la cabeza y pedirle a Stiles que la ayude a elegir un nombre más tarde.

Todos se sientan y Derek deja que Stiles converse un poco con Pam y el asistente social, los desconecta y se enfoca en el bebé que tiene en sus brazos. La niña lo mira de reojo y sus ojos brillan dorados, reconociendo instintivamente a su alfa. Derek deja de respirar sorprendido, sabe que su propia respuesta es roja. Está agradecido de que su cabeza esté inclinada hacia abajo y Stiles está aquí para desviar la atención de ellos, porque lo último que quiere es tratar con cualquiera de las mujeres que se estarían volviendo locas. Parecen completamente en la oscuridad acerca de los hombres lobo, y Derek quiere mantenerlo así. Él ya no tiene idea de cómo se las arreglará para dejar a la niña. Su lobo aúlla ante la idea, y se necesita todo el control para evitar estar de pie y salir con ella en ese momento.

Stiles toma el turno y le da un codazo en el hombro para llamar su atención, luego extiende sus manos. —Mi turno. Deja de acaparar a nuestro bebé.

Entregarla a Stiles, parte de la manada, es mucho más fácil de lo que sería devolverla a Pam, y Derek agradece nuevamente que él esté aquí. La niña hace un ruido molesto, pero se calma cuando Stiles la arrulla y la mueve de lado a lado. Derek traga y trata de ignorar la forma en que su estómago se voltea a la imagen de ellos juntos.

****

Salir del camino de entrada es una de las cosas más difíciles que ha tenido que hacer. Ella comienza a llorar cuando llegan a los 20 pies de la carretera, y Derek puede escucharla por mucho más tiempo. Ella es demasiado joven para entender que la separación de la manada es solo temporal. Ella solo sabe que la están dejando sola.

Su lobo está arañando para salir y proteger al nuevo miembro indefenso de su manada, y están a mitad de camino de regreso a la ciudad antes de que él pueda controlarse. Tendrá que pagar daños al auto por donde salen sus garras y escarbar en el cuero del volante, pero eso es lo que menos le preocupa. Stiles es inusualmente silencioso, y Derek se da cuenta de que tiene una mano acurrucada sobre la rodilla de Derek, que lo conecta a tierra. Derek se asegura de que sus garras se retraigan, y agarra la mano de Stiles.

—¿Cómo están los instintos?— Stiles pregunta en voz baja.

Derek gruñe, y Stiles está bien versado en el lenguaje Derek, por lo que simplemente entrelaza sus dedos y no pide más confirmación.

****

En el hotel, comete el error de revisar el papeleo que imprimió Stiles y sigue viendo meses y su lobo se enoja ante la idea de esperar meses de saber que está desprotegida y lejos de la manada.

Stiles saca cuidadosamente los papeles de sus manos y los pone a un lado. Están arrugados alrededor de los bordes y Derek ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza. Stiles se sienta a su lado en la cama y lo jala en un abrazo, lo sostiene con fuerza hasta que suspira y la tensión se cae de sus hombros. Stiles huele a casa y manada, y él quiere que la niña sepa esto también. Van a ser un par de meses largos.

El siguiente lunes por la mañana, Derek recibe una llamada telefónica de la oficina del juez preguntando si estarían de acuerdo con cambiar la reunión para esa tarde. Hay un hueco en su agenda y Derek inmediatamente dice que sí, porque cuanto antes puedan comenzar a comenzar el proceso de adopción, mejor. Stiles va con él, y la juez es la misma de la otra vez, luego sonríe en lo que Derek asume que es aprobación.

—Ahora entiendo la reputación de su manada, señor Hale—. Ella no parece decepcionada, aunque él no puede imaginar que una reputación que se hubiera extendido a través de los chismes fuera buena.

Derek no sabe qué decir, y Stiles se ve curioso. —Tenemos una reputación?— Stiles pregunta.

Ella asiente con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecha con su pregunta, a pesar de que ella no la responde. En su lugar, desliza una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio hacia ellos. Derek ve que las X están colocadas al lado de las líneas que él asume que deben firmar, y toma un bolígrafo.

—¿El miércoles es demasiado pronto?— Ella pregunta.

—¿Demasiado pronto para ...?— Stiles regresa.

—Para que ella sea transferida a su custodia como sus padres legales—, dice ella con paciencia.

Derek casi rompe la pluma por la mitad con sorpresa.

—Pero es lunes—, farfulla Stiles. —Hay visitas a domicilio y papeleo y ... que rápido, ¿en serio?

Ella se recuesta en su silla y le sonríe. —¿Corres con una manada y dudas de mis habilidades?

Stiles la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada que recibe cuando se concentra, luego le da un codazo a Derek en el costado y dice: —No me dijiste que el juez es una bruja.

—¡No lo preguntaste!— Derek responde con un siseo y garabatea su firma en todos los lugares donde se supone que debe hacerlo, luego le ofrece la pluma a Stiles.

—No debería tener que preguntar si las figuras de autoridad son brujas—, dice Stiles mientras firma su propio nombre. —Hemos hablado de esta conversación. Esto se llama información relevante, Derek.

Ella observa el intercambio como si fueran la cosa más divertida que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Después, Stiles lo dirige a la tienda de bebés más cercana y salen cargados con ropa diminuta, tres tipos de pañales, un asiento para el automóvil y una docena de juguetes. Derek pone un juguete de lobo de peluche en el estante mientras Stiles no mira, pero todavía lo ve aparecer en el mostrador de la caja. Stiles lo ve entrecerrar los ojos, ya que desaparece en una bolsa y le sonríe inocentemente. El coche lo cambian por una minivan en el lugar de alquiler, así que hay suficiente espacio para ellos y todo lo que Stiles insiste en que necesitan. Derek no discute sobre eso. Él compraría Times Square en este punto si Stiles dijera que la niña lo necesitaba.

Una vez que están de vuelta en el hotel, Stiles por skype con Scott lo envía a un ataque de pánico que hace que Derek se burle de la pantalla hasta que su propio teléfono comienza a hacer ping con los textos en mayúsculas del resto de la manada. Pasan el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente dirigiendo quién debe recoger qué, de dónde y cuánto, y luego qué debe moverse para dejar espacio para las cosas del bebé. Erica se hace cargo desde el otro extremo con una mentalidad única que no asusta a nadie, con Isaac detrás. Derek está agradecido por la distracción de todo esto, porque de lo contrario, su lobo lo haría sonar ansiosamente en la habitación del hotel. Cuando Isaac le envía un mensaje sobre cómo obtener una cuna, Stiles se queda callado, luego mira a Derek con recelo y le dice: —¿Creo que mamá puso la mío en el ático? A menos que prefieras que ella tenga una nueva.

Derek le quita el teléfono de las manos y lo besa, tragando sus protestas y convirtiéndolos en gemidos. Stiles finalmente encuentra su teléfono donde cayó al lado de la cama y le responde a Isaac unas horas más tarde, mientras Derek olfatea la parte posterior de su cuello.

****

El miércoles por la mañana, Derek se pasea en el vestíbulo del hotel, esperando al trabajador social. Aparentemente hay algún procedimiento incluso con un juez brujo y no se les permite ir solo a recoger a la niña de la familia de acogida. Stiles observa desde su lugar en el sofá porque, según él, alguien tiene que estar tranquilo. Derek ha asustado a otros dos invitados y ha desconcertado completamente a los empleados que trabajan detrás del mostrador cuando oye el débil sonido de los gritos de una niña a través del tráfico.

Stiles aparece en su hombro y le sonríe. Derek está atrapado por un momento por la forma en que llega hasta sus ojos, sin ninguna duda.

La trabajadora social lleva al bebé por la puerta principal y Derek intenta poner una sonrisa que no parece que esté a punto de arrancarla de las manos de la mujer. Stiles maneja todo como un profesional y en una hora se están retirando del hotel y Derek se queja en voz baja sobre el tráfico de Nueva York y mira a Stiles, donde está sentado junto al asiento del bebé para acompañarla en el largo viaje a casa. Los oídos de los bebés hombres lobo tienden a ser demasiado sensibles a los cambios de presión y ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a poner a su nuevo bebé a través de algo potencialmente doloroso, por lo que deben conducir. A Derek no le importa conducir, y él prefiere ser el que controla el vehículo que transporta la parte más importante de su manada.

Él puede decir por el latido de su corazón que se queda dormida justo al otro lado de la frontera de Pensilvania, y se deja acomodar en los sonidos de ella y de Stiles que llenan el auto hasta que el ruido de la carretera se desvanece en el fondo.

Posiblemente mira al espejo una vez, y Stiles está ajustando su manta, la expresión de su rostro es tan suave que Derek desvía sus ojos hacia la carretera y traga alrededor del bulto que está tratando de estrangularlo.

****

—¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?— Stiles finalmente pregunta después de unas horas. —No podemos seguir llamándola bebé.

Derek no lo ha pensado desde la visita a los padres de acogida temporal, demasiado preocupado por llevarla a casa lo antes posible y bajo la protección de la manada.

—No lo sé.

Stiles suspira. —Está bien, voy a empezar a llamarla Martha.

—Ugh—, dice Derek antes de que pueda detenerse. —Ella no es una niña de Brady Bunch.

—Josefina.

—No.

—Abigail.

Derek considera esto por un minuto, luego sacude la cabeza. —No.

—Beldad.

Derek lo mira a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Bien, bien, no Disney—, dice Stiles con ironía.

Derek espera que continúe, pero después de unos minutos todavía hay silencio y cuando mira hacia atrás, Stiles mira por la ventana. La alegría se ha ido de su cara y Derek rebobina la conversación en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar lo que podría haber dicho mal para causarla. Todavía peleaban a veces, pero él pensaba que solo estaban bromeando entre ellos.

—El nombre de mi mamá era Claudia.— Stiles dice en voz baja, y oh.

Stiles no se expande, y Derek sabe que está esperando un sí o un no. Todavía apenas habla de ella. El conocimiento que Derek tiene de ella proviene de historias susurradas bajo las sábanas en el aniversario de su muerte, o de un comentario cariñoso en la mañana de Navidad. Él no sabe nada más de lo que Stiles ha revelado a lo largo de los años. Se siente como si estuviera pisando una hierba nueva y frágil para ir a buscarse a sí mismo.

—Me gusta—, dice Derek en voz baja. Lo hace. Es un nombre agradable y reconfortante. Si Stiles quiere dárselo a su hija, consideraría que es un regalo que lleve el nombre de alguien que, obviamente, todavía es amado y perdido.

Oye que Stiles toma una respiración larga y temblorosa, y cuando se arriesga a mirar hacia atrás, recibe una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

—Bebé Claudia—, Stiles dice suavemente. —¿Qué pasa con un segundo nombre!

Derek lo piensa por unos minutos. Esto se siente como algo que deberían estar discutiendo en casa, no en la carretera interestatal mientras que los semi-camiones los pasan.

—¿Tenemos que decidir ahora?— Él finalmente pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, encontrar el mejor para ella—, dice Stiles.

Derek hmms.

****

Regresaron a Beacon Hills en un tiempo récord, principalmente debido a la capacidad de Derek para conducir con el mínimo de sueño. Se detienen durante la noche tres veces para que Stiles pueda estirarse en una cama y Claudia pueda descansar del ruido de la camioneta. Duermen encerrados alrededor de ella en la cama, y Derek la levanta antes de que pueda despertar a Stiles cuando gime en la noche para ser alimentada o cambiada. Él hace un lío de la fórmula la primera vez, y está agradecido de que Stiles duerma durante esa prueba. Es difícil hacer una mano mientras se sostiene a un bebé hambriento y esa es la historia con la que se está quedando.

Todo el grupo, menos Lydia que todavía está en el MIT, está esperando en el porche de la casa cuando se detienen. Stiles es el que la levanta del asiento y la lleva a la casa, y todos se agolpan alrededor de ellos hasta que Derek les gruñe para no abrumarla o los arrojará afuera.

—Me pido sostenerla primero—, Scott llama y el resto de la manada se queja y se queja mientras Scott se sienta en el sofá y Stiles la transfiere a sus brazos. El cambio en el ruido y los olores la despiertan por completo y parpadea hacia Scott. Cuando él hace ruidos de googly hacia ella, Derek se enorgullece de que no parece impresionada.

****

No se da cuenta de que la fatiga de los últimos días lo está alcanzando hasta que se despierta cuando Stiles le toca el hombro. Solo quería sentarse en el sofá por un segundo, pero ahora está oscuro afuera, y una mirada al reloj dice que estuvo fuera durante aproximadamente dos horas.

—Oye, dormilón—, dice Stiles con cariño y se apoya en su costado.

Stiles no tiene a Claudia. Antes de que pueda preguntar, Boyd sale de la cocina con ella en sus brazos, sosteniendo una botella para ella y con aire satisfecho.

—Creo que Boyd es su favorito—, sonríe Stiles. —La hizo sonreír mientras dormías.

Ella no ha sonreído para ninguno de los dos todavía y él siente un nudo de celos, luego lo aplasta porque es ridículo. Apenas la han tenido una semana; Ella estará aquí por el resto de sus vidas. Hay mucho tiempo para que ella les sonría.

Oye a Erica e Isaac moverse en la habitación de Claudia sobre ellos. —¿Scott se fue?

—Sí, él tiene una clase temprano.

Mientras estaban en la carretera, Stiles hizo la tarea que pudo en el auto con su portátil. Pero ahora tendría que trabajar alrededor de un bebé. Derek planea quedarse con ella tanto como pueda, y la manada se asegurará de ayudar en cualquier momento que lo necesiten. Pero Derek todavía se preocupa. Quiere que Stiles tenga éxito en la universidad. Está intentando graduarse un año antes, gracias a una apuesta ridícula con Lydia.

Stiles lo empuja en la nariz y lo saca de sus pensamientos. Él parece preocupado. —¿Qué pasa?

Derek sacude la cabeza. —Nada, solo cansado.

Stiles lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para decir que es una mentira, pero él lo deja pasar. —Bueno.

****

Stiles lo empuja hacia la puerta al día siguiente y le dice que las garras estarán bien durante unas horas. (—Maldita sea, Stiles.— —¿Qué? ¡Es un gran apodo!—) Isaac está allí y juega con ella en la sala de estar, sosteniendo un conjunto de enlaces de plástico de colores sobre su cabeza para que mire. Ella parece lo suficientemente contenta.

Stiles lo empuja físicamente a través de la puerta y le besa la mejilla. —Tendré que limpiar la casa y cena en la mesa cuando llegues a casa, querido.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede detener la sonrisa en su rostro. —Llámame si hay un problema, ¿vale?

—Derek—, dice Stiles y lo agarra por los hombros, —estaremos bien. Ella necesita aprender que nos iremos de vez en cuando.

Él no puede discutir con eso, a pesar de que quiere hacerlo.

Derek todavía no está seguro de cómo terminó con un trabajo en la biblioteca. Había vagado en la biblioteca pública de Beacon Hills una tarde de aburrimiento y salió confundido y contratado.

En cuanto al trabajo, es bueno. Es tranquilo y él disfruta archivar libros en sus lugares apropiados y leer cuando hay poca gente. Según su jefe, desde que comenzó, el patrocinio se ha triplicado. Derek nunca ha visto tantas novelas románticas en su vida. Nunca supo que existieran tantas. El hecho de que haya leído más de una es algo que se llevará a su tumba.

No le dijo a su jefe para qué iba a regresar a Nueva York, y cuando ella lo descubre, ella le golpea el brazo y lo empuja hacia la sección de la biblioteca que contiene los libros sobre cuidado del bebé. Comprueba a una pareja, tanto para complacerla como para su propia tranquilidad. Los bebés son bebés, sin importar si son humanos u hombres lobo, y los padres generalmente tienen meses para leer sobre lo que no deben hacer.

****

Cuando llega a casa, Isaac se ha ido a trabajar y Boyd se agacha en el sofá viendo una repetición de Desperate Housewives silenciada con subtítulos. Dios le ayude para que sepa que es una repetición.

Derek abre la boca para quejarse por enésima vez de que traiga el televisor del demonio a su casa, pero se desbarata cuando oye a Stiles canturrear a Claudia por encima de ellos.

Boyd le sonríe, sabiendo que ha ganado esta ronda. Derek simplemente lo mira, así que Boyd sabe que esta guerra no ha terminado y sube silenciosamente las escaleras.

Stiles está de pie de espaldas a la puerta, meciendo a Claudia de un lado a otro. Sonríe por encima del hombro a Derek cuando se desliza dentro de la habitación, y Derek no puede evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y mirar el espacio detrás de su oreja. Huele a casa y a bebé y cosas que Derek pensó que nunca sería lo suficientemente digno de tener. Por el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Claudia, ella está casi fuera, y Derek escucha mientras se duerme completamente. Stiles la pone con cuidado en la cuna, luego enrosca los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Derek y lo saca de la habitación. Espera hasta que Stiles termine de cerrar la puerta, luego lo tira de nuevo en un abrazo porque puede.

—Papá vendrá en unas horas para una cena tardía y para ver a su nueva nieta—, dice Stiles y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —Ella probablemente estará levantada para entonces.

Derek hace un ruido afirmativo y toca su frente con la de Stiles, deja que sus ojos se cierren a medio camino. Puede decir que Stiles está tratando de averiguar por qué es incluso más sensible que de costumbre. Derek se cepilla la nariz y eso parece ser suficiente para tranquilizarlo, porque la expresión de Stiles se convierte en una sonrisa cariñosa.

Derek se negó a ponerle una mano encima hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, por una multitud de razones. No quería que Stiles se arrepintiera si cambiaba de opinión después de precipitarse en lo que creía que quería. Stiles era el hijo del Sheriff, y Derek no era estúpido; Serían descubiertos tarde o temprano.

No podía soportar ser como Kate.

Stiles, un adolescente manejado por sus hormonas, probó el autocontrol de su lobo casi hasta romperse. La verdad detrás de por qué no lo dejó ir más allá de los abrazos y el cuidado abrazo surgió durante una discusión que llegó demasiado lejos, y Derek nunca olvidará la expresión de la cara de Stiles cuando las palabras salieron. Toda la pelea drenada de Stiles y Derek estaba a medio camino de la ventana cuando agarró la parte de atrás de la camisa de Derek y la sostuvo.

—No te vayas, por favor. Jesús, lo siento. No lo sabía.

Derek suspiró y se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo, luego se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Stiles se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos, apretó su mano hasta que Derek apretó los suyos en respuesta.

—No eres como ella—, dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Derek no dijo nada. Stiles tenía apenas diecisiete años y Derek ya lo había ignorado tanto que si Stiles lo lamentara más tarde, no sabría cómo seguir funcionando. Solo había podido reconstruirse, y no sabía si tendría la fuerza para hacerlo de nuevo.

Al final, Stiles frotó su nariz contra la de Derek y dijo que podía manejar eso, ya que los besos fue lo único que hicieron por un tiempo. Incluso después de que Stiles cumpliera 18 años y su relación se hiciera oficial, era lo suyo. A veces las palabras eran difíciles y el gesto abarcaba más de lo que se podía decir.

****

Derek es consciente de que es posesivo con Claudia. Él es el que se levanta inmediatamente al menor sonido que sale de su habitación. No importa que no se le hayan dado la forma convencional, ella sigue siendo su hija. Sabe que está dejando que su lobo vaya un poco por la borda, pero será condenado si le quitan a otra persona.

—Quepazza—, Stiles levanta la cabeza y murmura, con los ojos aún cerrados, cuando siente que la cama se mueve. —¿Llorando?

—Lo tengo, vuelve a dormir—, dice Derek, y Stiles deja caer su cabeza hacia la almohada. Probablemente ni siquiera recordará haberse despertado.

Ella no es un bebé ruidoso, pero no tiene que serlo para obtener atención. Stiles es el única que no puede escuchar inmediatamente el ruido que hace, y desde que la trajeron a casa, otro miembro de la manada siempre está en la casa para ayudar cuando Derek está en el trabajo. Claudia ha acercado aún más la manada.

Ella tiene hambre así que él la alimenta y la cambia. La casa está en silencio, la quietud que llega solo en las primeras horas de la mañana antes de que las aves comiencen a despertarse por el día.

La contribución de Allison y Scott a la habitación para bebés fue una mecedora que es una de las cosas más cómodas en las que Derek se ha sentado. No cruje ni suena cuando se balancea, una ventaja aún mejor cuando hay un bebé con audición sensible.

Derek la envuelve cómodamente en una manta para bebés como el libro dice que los bebés tienden a preferir cuando son pequeños, y se mece lentamente en la silla. Ella no parece inclinada a volver a dormir de inmediato, pero está bien. A él no le importa estar con ella hasta que ella se aleje.

—Soy tu alfa, y soy el único por la que no has sonreído.— Derek se queja mientras ella se balancea, pero no hay calor en eso. Deja que su audición se centre en Stiles, que todavía está profundamente dormido, luego barre el resto del área, escuchando cualquier cosa inusual. Cuando está seguro de que todo está bien, le presta toda su atención. Ella obviamente no puede responderle, pero él encuentra que hablarle en voz baja tiende a calmarla. —Me equivoqué mucho cuando me convertí por primera vez en un alfa, ¿lo sabías? No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. —Ella solo mira hacia el techo, sus manos flexionándose como si quisieran agarrar algo. Presiona suavemente un pequeño puño sobre sus labios y suspira. —Me gustaría pensar que soy un mejor alfa ahora, pero no estás ayudando a mi confianza.

Ella inclina su cabeza para mirarlo y gorgotea.

Derek no puede evitar la sonrisa que puede sentir estirándose en su cara, y sabe que probablemente se ve completamente enamorado. A el no le importa.

Antes del incendio, Derek recordó cuando nació un nuevo bebé, la familia celebraría una especie de celebración en la siguiente luna llena. Además de tener energía extra, los niños hombres lobo no reaccionaron a la luna hasta que tuvieron al menos unos años, por lo que la reunión fue más para que los adultos socializaran y dieran la bienvenida a la nueva parte del grupo. Los niños y adolescentes corrían por el bosque como si fueran cosas salvajes hasta que los adultos los llamaban para una cena tardía. Derek recuerda haberse quedado dormido en el hombro de Laura en las primeras horas de la mañana, con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo agotado por jugar con sus primos.

—Tu primera luna llena con la manada es la próxima semana—. Él la despide un poco. —Serás parte oficial de este loco tren.

Derek se da cuenta de que suena como Stiles y pone los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, la hace volver a dormir, y luego revisa todas las puertas, se asegura de que estén cerradas, aunque sabe que Stiles nunca se olvida. Revisa a Claudia por última vez, luego se desliza de nuevo en la cama y deja que el sonido de la respiración de Stiles lo lleve a dormir.

****

A Stiles le gusta la idea de mantener la tradición familiar cuando Derek se lo menciona durante el desayuno.

—Podría hacer el asado de tu madre si recoges las cosas en la tienda—, dice Stiles mientras la ayuda a eructar. Aproximadamente un año después de su relación, Derek comentó de inmediato que extrañaba el asado que su madre preparaba en ocasiones especiales. La manada vivió solo con carne durante un mes y medio cuando Stiles se encargó de encontrar una receta y hacer pequeños retoques hasta que estuvo lo más cerca posible de lo que Derek recordaba a la cata de su madre. Derek estuvo cerca de estar harto de carne por primera vez en su vida, pero no pudo discutir los resultados.

Unos días después, reciben una llamada del asistente social de California asignado a su adopción para programar una visita a su hogar. Pueden ser oficialmente los padres de Claudia, pero aún hay aparentemente más papeleo que se debe marcar para asegurarse de que Claudia esté bien. La primera visita del asistente social está programada para después de la luna llena y Derek trata de no hacer hincapié en ella. En lo que a él respecta, la manada no podría ser una familia más solidaria. Pueden quitarle a su bebé de sus manos frías y muertas si la quieren de vuelta.

-

La primera luna llena de Claudia con la manada va tan bien como su suerte lo permite. Claudia puede sentir el tirón y se niega a echarse una siesta, así que Derek la mantiene entretenida mientras Stiles pone a los betas a trabajar en la cocina. Gruñen, pero hacen lo que les dicen cuando Stiles dice que no comeran carne hasta que terminen los adornos, porque se niega a dejarlos vivir como animales y obtener raquitismo por desnutrición.

Derek nunca ha oído hablar de un hombre lobo que tenga raquitismo, pero preferiría jugar con Claudia que discutir con Stiles al respecto. La han tenido apenas dos semanas, y no ha sido más fácil dejarla cuando tiene que ir a trabajar. El olor del asado está comenzando a penetrar en todas las habitaciones de la casa, y Derek se contenta con quedarse acurrucado en el sofá con Claudia apoyada en su regazo. Una ridícula ameba rellena apareció en el correo de ayer de Lydia, y él pasa una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo tratando de hacer que Claudia sonriera. Ni siquiera puede decir si la está sosteniendo de la manera correcta. O si hay incluso un camino correcto hacia arriba. Él piensa que esto sería lo suficientemente divertido para él si fuera un bebé, pero Claudia no se deja engañar.

Su bebé lo va a odiar y será más listo que él. Ya está a medio camino de un padre terrible. Gracias a Dios que tiene a Stiles para compensarlo.

Una sartén golpea el suelo de la cocina y Claudia salta. Derek escucha un suspiro de exasperación por Isaac y Stiles, pero su atención se centra en Claudia porque su rostro se frunce con la expresión más desgarradora que ha hecho a su alrededor hasta ahora.

Derek no se asusta. Él es un alfa Se ha enfrentado a cosas más aterradoras que un pequeño bebé.

Ella empieza a gemir.

—¿Stiles? —Llama, y se mira a sí mismo cuando escucha el pánico en su propia voz. Él se para y la mece como lo hace durante la noche después de una alimentación, pero no ayuda.

Stiles le dice a uno de ellos que siga revolviendo, luego aparece en la puerta. Se sonrojó al pasar sobre la estufa y Derek está bastante seguro de que hay un frijol verde en su cabello. En cualquier otro momento, Derek querría clavarlo contra la pared, pero los quejidos de Claudia están a punto de convertirse en un lloro y Derek no sabe qué hacer.

—Shhh, no llores—. Stiles dice que Derek transfiere a Claudia a sus brazos extendidos. Es la voz que usa cuando las cosas van a estar bien, la de los tiempos que solo duelen un poco.

—Isaac no quiso dejar caer las judías verdes—, Stiles le dice a ella. —Aún no sabes qué son las judías verdes, pero lo harás. Son muy sabrosas.

Derek resopla y Stiles lo ignora. Los frijoles verdes y otras verduras que a Stiles le gustan y el argumento de lo que odia Derek es viejo.

Claudia se retuerce tanto como puede, pero después de unos minutos se calma. Stiles limpia las pocas lágrimas que escaparon y le sonríe. —Eso está mejor, ¿sí? Está bien, Derek te mantendrá a salvo.

Derek estará bien y luego Stiles tendrá que decir algo así, y Derek tendrá que respirar alrededor de su corazón haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias en su pecho.

Stiles le devuelve la espalda y, en lugar de decir algo que vale la pena, como ‘gracias’ o ‘te quiero’, Derek dice: —Tienes un frijol verde en el pelo.

Stiles agacha la cabeza y se pasa los dedos por el pelo hasta que lo encuentra, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras lo saca.

Se escucha el sonido de un auto que se acerca a la casa y Derek puede decir, por el suave sonido de un motor bien guardado, que se trata del coche patrulla del sheriff. Él deja que Stiles llegue a la puerta. La temperatura bajó en el último día y no quiere que Claudia se enfríe. La señora McCall está con el sheriff y él la deja arrullar a Claudia. Derek aprecia que no pida abrazarla. Melissa cuenta como manada pero es su hija. Hacen una pequeña charla hasta que la cena está lista y él come con una mano. Stiles le ofrece llevarla, pero él pasó la tarde trabajando en la comida y Derek no cree que sea justo.

Después de la cena, Stiles le arranca a Claudia de los brazos, le besa la mejilla y le dice que puede limpiarse. Isaac se exilia con él a la cocina mientras el resto de la manada se reúne en la sala de estar. El televisor está encendido en otro reality show y Derek solo suspira y llena el fregadero con agua caliente y jabón para remojar el asado. Isaac pone las sobras en contenedores de Tupperware para enviar a casa con el Sheriff mientras se queja de que no tenía intención de dejar caer las judías verdes y es un castigo injusto.

Derek lo ignora y se enfoca en todos los demás en la otra habitación mientras lava los platos.

La luna finalmente llega a Boyd y Erica y van a correr por el bosque. Dicen que es una carrera, pero Derek no nació ayer. Él resopla cuando Isaac grita por la puerta de atrás detrás de ellos que usen protección.

El Sheriff y Melissa se retiran después de unas pocas horas, ya que es una noche de una semana y Melissa tiene un turno temprano en el hospital. Stiles extiende sus libros de texto sobre la mesa de café y estudia, tomando descansos para el bebé de vez en cuando para sacarla de Derek y jugar con ella por unos minutos.

—No le hemos dado un segundo nombre todavía—, dice Stiles y se asoma la nariz. Su expresión se vuelve disgustada, pero se suaviza cuando él la arrulla.

Derek solo puede pensar en un nombre que sea apropiado.

—Talia.

—Nombrado después de dos mujeres increíbles—, Stiles le dice a ella. —Vas a crecer rudo.

—Al menos su nombre es pronunciable.

—Har har, lobo gracioso.

Claudia comienza a hacer ruidos de bebé con hambre, así que Derek calienta un biberón y la lleva al piso de arriba, donde hay menos estimulación con la esperanza de que se quede dormida después de comer. Él se para y mira por la ventana mientras ella sorbe la botella como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Erica y Boyd no han regresado todavía, pero él no está preocupado. Aparecerán al amanecer. La luna aún es visible a través de los árboles y es reconfortante tenerla echando luz en la habitación. El cielo se despejó a través de la noche y no hay nubes para ocultarlo.

Stiles le canta a veces, pero Derek no sabe ninguna canción que sea apropiada. Él improvisa hasta que piensa que tiene una melodía tolerable, y ella no parece que lo odie, por lo que él lo considera una victoria. Sus ojitos comienzan a caerse después de que ella haya eructado y cambiado, y él no puede evitar sonreír mientras ella parpadea adormilada.

Ella gorgotea y le devuelve la sonrisa.

La respiración de Derek se detiene. —Hola.

Entonces ella eructa sobre sí misma. Derek suspira, pero es cariñoso. Es un oficio desordenado, pero él lo tomará.

FIN


End file.
